Love, Lust and Betrayal
by Avaria
Summary: Her husband loved another, as did she. Takari angst.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story, a character I have invented and the evil spell-checker that will most likely miss a ton of typos.

**Love, Lust and Betrayal**

She ran. What else was there to do? The rain came down in torrents. Few people were out. Anyone who was out would be deemed sick. A flash of lightning followed a loud clap of thunder. She stopped. Her breathing came hard. Pants really. Each shallow breath brought in fresh waves of pain. Another clap of thunder. She jumped. The hood from her thin sweater fell off her head, releasing a mass of long, thick hair.

She pulled it back up. Fear set in. She felt a fresh set of wave of tears forming. She hurriedly forced the tears back. She refused to cry. Tears symbolized pain. He wanted her to feel pain. Using her long time crush, and their present marriage, for his own amusement. He had used her. He had played her like a fool. Seeing someone behind her back. Or was it the other way around?

It didn't matter. Not at this point. What mattered now was how she was going to face him. He didn't know she knew about the other woman. Pure fury flowed though her veins. Like a fire heated her body, the fury heated her resolve. She would take revenge. She would make him feel pain beyond words. 

A smile formed.

She would tell him what **she** had been doing.  It was the perfect way to hurt him. To simply tell him would drive him insane with rage.

The rain continued to come down.

Smirking, she pulled her hood back up. The rain only set the stage for her plan. Her left hand caught her eye. The thin, gold diamond ring glared back at her. It was the ring that had once symbolized what they had once been. As did the thin gold wedding band.

He had given her both rings, along with promises. Promises he obviously didn't care about. Promises he had disregarded without a second thought.

Tears, unbidden began to trail down her face.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. She gritted her teeth. With all the strength she could muster, she wrenched the two rings off her hand and though them into the darkness of the night. 

'There.' she mused. 'That's enough. I won't hurt him like that. I'm not that kind of person.'

Feeling slightly better, she lifted her head up and glanced around. Her heart skipped a beat. **He** lived here. The one who truly cared for her was here. She smiled. A real smile, full of life and happiness. He would take care of her, help her. No matter what. He was on her side.

Satisfied, she took one more glance around and headed across the street.

He looked up from the magazine. He couldn't concentrate. Not when she was out there.  Alone. Wet. Angry. Possibly scared. Anger rose in his chest. He had just called his "friend". He admitted to everything. He no longer cared for his wife. He had found someone else to fulfill his needs.

He shook his head. How could his friend be so stupid? How could he have treated her like that? He had played her. Used her. His blue eyes turned to ice. Renjiro was an idiot. A first class idiot. Giving up something he himself had desired since they had first met.

He remembered the day he had met Renjiro. Their friendship had been completely solid since their first day of kindergarten together. You would never find one of them without each. Even when he had moved at the age of twelve to Odaiba, Renjiro would contact him. They had never let their friendship waver.

Until he had introduced Renjiro to her.

They had been friends for the better part of their lives. He had never gathered enough courage to admit his feelings to her. It had gotten far too obvious, as they had grown, how she felt towards his "best friend". He remembered when Renjiro had admitted his feelings. She had returned those feelings with open arms. They had then begun a rocky, but still fairly sturdy relationship.

Few people had objected to the relationship, much to his shock and dismay. Many had actually said they had been waiting for the two to admit their feelings for one another.

Sighing, he got up and poured himself a glass of wine. He sipped the dry, bitter liquid, allowing it to settle before taking another sip. He then placed the glass down.

Glancing outside he noticed that the rain had failed to subside. In fact, it looked as though it had only increased. A flash of lightning came across the dark sky. He squinted. It looked as though someone was outside, running across the road. And he had a pretty good idea as to who it was.

Another glance confirmed it.

It was her.

She continued to run.  She needed to see him. He would help her sort out all her jumbled thoughts and feelings. She entered the building. She stopped and waited a minute to catch her breath and to calm her pounding heart.

'What was she doing?' was all that ran through his mind. She was insane, he concluded. That was the only explanation. Getting up, he crossed the small room and picked up his wine. He looked long and hard at the glass before finishing the liquid in one gulp.

Someone knocked. He placed his hands on the edge of the table. He clutched it, as if holding on for dear life.

Someone knocked again.

He knew it was her. Any time there had been trouble, she came here. Of course, he reasoned he had never objected.  His conscience had, but his body, and his feelings, hadn't.

She knocked once more as he groaned inwardly. Knowing he had lost, he went over and  answered it.

It was her.

She looked into his azure eyes. They were full of turmoil, guilt and regret.

"Hikari." he stated softly, opening the door to let her in.

"He's with her. **Again**." she snapped, emphasizing "again".

He simply nodded. There wasn't much he could say. They were no better than Renjiro and his new lover.

She took off her soaked sweater, placed it in the bathroom, and then, positioned herself so her arms were wrapped around his neck. She then proceeded to bury her head in his chest.

Likewise, he place one hand on her waist and with the other, took her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Hikari, we should tell him."

She shook her head. "It would only hurt him."

He returned her gaze. "Like he hurt you?"

She glared at him. "He didn't give a damn about me. He didn't love me. Not like you do."

"We could still be together."

"I won't stoop to his level. It would make me no better than him." Hikari replied.

"And are you better than him?" he asked.

She looked away. "No." Her voice was barely above a whisper at this point.

He smiled and forced her to look at him once more. "My point exactly."

She smiled slightly. "I love you."

He returned the smile. "I love you too."

She kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss with just as much passion. Due to lack of oxygen, they had to break apart.

Hikari smiled evilly. "Takeru............." she murmured, her voice had a begging tone to it.

He picked her up and brought her into his bedroom. He then closed the door.

**The End**


End file.
